Deshabillz
Deshabillz is one of the most representative bands of visual kei. They were the lead band of the Yokohama visual scene back in the '90s. Leader of the band was vocalist SHUN, author of all lyrics and artistic director of the band concept, characterized by dark and melancholic (often disturbing) images. His higly original and complex lyrics can be considered examples of decadent poetry. Main composer was the talented guitarist SHI-NO, his song ranged from gothic rock ballads to post-punk fast songs driven by his somewhat baroque guitarwork. The band name comes from the French word "déshabillez", meaning devoid, deprived or stripped. Biography Lineup * SHUN - Vocals (1992 - 1998/05) (2008 - present) → GUST → Deshabillz → Domestic†Child → Deshabillz * 悠 (Yuu) - Support Guitar (2008 - present) → Marvelous Maiden → ゾディア, Deshabillz support * 玖蘭 (Kyura) - Support Guitar (2008 - present) → Eze:quL → KISAKI PROJECT support, 妃＆関西貴族 → Deshabillz support * テラ (Tera) - Support Bass (2008 - present) → Bloody Mary → Ego Immortalize support → Lovin' support → Marvelous Maiden support → ゾディア, Deshabillz support * 旬奈 - Support Drums (2008 - present) → 月ノ破片 → カレン → Dali → Dali, Deshabillz support Former members * SHI-NO - Guitar (1993/12/29 - 1998/05) → Deshabillz → JE*REVIENS * 美歪 (Hizumi) - Bass (1995 - 1998/05/07) → Delasine Ive → Delasine → Deshabillz → * KAZUKI - Drums (1997 - 1998/05) → Raputure → LA VALLIÉRE → Deshabillz → JE*REVIENS → Dué le quartz → RusH support, うんず support → バビロン, 【FIGURE;】 support, うんず support * TOSHIYUKI - Drums (1994/11/10 - 1997/2/16) → Deshabillz → SMOKY FLAVOR * 時雨 (Shigure) - Bass (1994/6/12 - late 1994) → Deshabillz support → Deshabillz → CANARY → CRADLE → Gill'e cadith → カラス天狗 → 悪魔頭 * HIROSHI - Bass (1993/12/29 - 1994/3/30) → Deshabillz → ANGEL+DUST * JUN - Drums (1992 - 1994/6/12) → Deshabillz support → Deshabillz → CANARY * SHAISUKE - Bass (1993) → Penicillin → Deshabillz → BAISER → Swallowtail * MATSU - Guitar (1992 - 1993) → Deshabillz → Rafflesia * FUAY - Guitar (1992 - 1993) → Deshabillz → lecheur → checia → サンディーベージュ * YUJI - Bass (1992 - 1993) → GUST → Deshabillz → Blanche Discography Albums Image:Deshabillz_shinjuusha.jpg| 神従者 (Shinjuusha) mini-album (1994.05.29) Image:Deshabillz_seishin.jpg| 精神離脱者 (Seishinridatsusha) full-lenght (1994.11.10) Image:Deshabillz_toumeimayu.jpg| 透明繭～すかしまゆ～ (Sukashimayu) mini-album (1996.08.01) Image:Deshabillz_hakuga.jpg| 博雅の翼 (Hakuga no Tsubasa) mini-album (1996.08.01) Image:Deshabillz_gekiyaku.jpg| 劇薬喜劇 (Gekiyaku Kigeki) mini-album (1997.09.25) Image:Deshabillz_shinjitsu.jpg| 真実のオモチャ箱 (Shinjitsu no Omocha Hako) memorial mini-album (1999.05.07) Image:Deshabillz_Suiseimushi.jpg| 酔生夢死 (Suiseimushi) mini-album (2008.04.23) Singles * 1995.??.?? 不法集会 (Fuhou Shuukai) * 1995.07.15 想イ出ダケデ未来ノ無イ、分裂気味ノ人ニ… (Omoide Dake de Mirai no Nai, Bunretsu kimi no Hito ni...) * 1995.07.15 奴隷デモ、影デモイイカラ、束縛シテ欲シイアナタヘ… (Dorei demo, Kage demo iikara, Sokubaku shite Hoshii anata e...) * 1995.07.15 捨テラレテ堕落シテ、自殺シタイ人ニ… (Suterarete Daraku shite, Jisatsu shitai Hito ni...) * 1995.07.15 死期マデニ…独裁ヲ… (Shiki made ni... Dokusai wo...) * 1996.12.31 冷酷か五月雨か… (Reikoku ka Samidare ka...) * 1998.11.26 空想命日 (Kuusou Meinichi) * 1997.02.16 灼熱の蒼 (Shakunetsu no Sou) * 2007.03.26 傍観者/コノ罪ニツイテ… Demo tapes * 1992.12.?? DEAD FINAL JUNK * 1993.03.?? Reste la * 1993.10.24 D * 1993.12.20 …残夢… (...Zan Yume...) * 1993.12.21 純白ノ女神 (Juunpaku no Megami) * 1993.12.21 DEAD FINAL JUNK Compilation albums * 1997.02.03 ～灼熱の蒼～ (Shakunetsu no Sou) * 2008.05.07 伯牙、琴を破る (Hakuga, koto o yaburu) VHS * 1994.06.12 裏切りの血舞台 (Uragiri no Chi Butai) * 1994.12.03 呪縛の証明 (Jubaku no Shoumei) * 1995.02.28 道化師カラ届イタ奇妙ナ招待状 序章～抑ｴｷﾚﾅｲ衝動 (Doukeshi kara Todokeita Kimyou na Shoutaijou Jousho ~ Yoku ekirenai Shoudou) * 1995.03.10 道化師カラ届イタ奇妙ナ招待状 第二章～惨殺癖 (Doukeshi kara Todokeita Kimyou na Shoutaijou Dainishou ~ Zansatsu Kuse) * 1995.03.20 道化師カラ届イタ奇妙ナ招待状 第三章～皆殺ｼﾉ警鐘 (Doukeshi kara Todokeita Kimyou na Shoutaijou Daisanshou ~ Minasatsu shino Keishou) * 1995.04.01 道化師カラ届イタ奇妙ナ招待状 最終章～懺悔ﾉ結末 (Doukeshi kara Todokeita Kimyou na Shoutaijou Saishuushou ~ Zange no Ketsumatsu) * 1997.07.01 天上界の扉 (Tenjoukai no Tobira) * 1996.11.01 喪失の都 (Soushitsu no Miyako) Boxed sets * 1998.01.25 楽天渺写 (Rakuten Byousha) Omnibus albums * 1994.03.30 NEO ROCKS * 1995.??.?? forbidden Vol.1 * 1995.06.05 TURN OVER "PEACOCK" VERSION * 1995.07.21 SACRED SEEDS ~Stairs to the moon~ * 1995.08.21 TURN OVER "EAGLE" VERSION External links * English fansite * Japanese fansite Category:Indies Category:UNDER CODE PRODUCTION Category:ENAMELL RECORDS Category:La miss Category:Monster EP Category:Tears Music Category:Atlantic East-West Japan